onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Limiter/@comment-184.21.133.216-20180423152931/@comment-29947090-20180607174149
1. As we said before, the only "God" ever shown was the one that gave Homeless Emperor his powers, and it's never been shown anywhere that Saitama or Garou ever faced a being like this which is why we said it has no ground to stand on and is just a theory of yours. However, if you mean "defeating an opponent" stronger than yourself is a way to remove your limiter, then sure. But it would have to be consistently and you would have to push yourself to the brink of death and overcome the situation with sheer effort and will. 2. We never said anything about Saitama "getting his strength out of no where." We said Saitama trained himself so hard that it resulted him removing his limiter due to his sheer willpower and extreme effort. That's the reason. Anything else is fan-made. Dr. Genus was the one who invented the term, "Limiter" and if you read the webcomic, you would know that the narration of the story said "Garou's Limiter seems to be breaking!" This shows it's not just a character theory and is actually something that exists. So the limiter is a fact while some of what your saying is just a theory, until the story proves otherwise. 3. You misunderstood me and that's my fault for stating it the way that I did. Mumen Rider has a lot of willpower, I agree with you on that, that's what I meant in the first place. However, Mumen Rider doesn't use his will like Saitama and Garou. He may train, but we've never seen him train before, so we have no idea how he trains or how hard he pushes himself. Saitama pushed himself to the brink of death whenever he trained and would keep going. More importantly, he did it every single day. We know that Garou trained in Bang's dojo and became his best pupil so it's safe to assume he pushed himself pretty hard consistently since martial artists need to do this. After he was expelled, he kept pushing himself by taking on entire dojos by himself and began taking on A & S Class heroes and even monsters. The difference between Garou and Mumen Rider is that Garou doesn't get one shot. When Garou fights, he actually pushes himself with effort and willpower and wins. Mumen Rider does the same, but he gets defeated very quickly, sometimes it's even before he gets to actually do anything as seen when he fought the Paradisers, Vaccine Man, and even Garou. Garou actually fights while it's like Mumen Rider goes and pushes himself just to lose before he actually gets to do something. Hell, even if Mumen Rider does train hard and fights just like Garou, we don't even know if he's reached his limiter's peak potential yet. 4. Since the Dr. Genus was the one who discovered the Limiter and the narration confirmed its existence, then we know something: monster transformation and breaking your limiter are two different things. While Garou was still human, he trained hard achieved the strength that he was always able to achieve since birth. Once he reached this limit, he eventually "overcame" death, and started breaking his limiter. However, Garou has a strong desire to become a monster as well as it's been confirmed by Dr. Genus that your desires/emotions could trigger a transformation. As he's breaking his natural limiter, he is also transforming into a monster. Once he completes his transformation, it will be as Dr. Genus said. "He'll be reborn as a new being with a new limiter"